Never Be Like You
by IamAwriterYAY
Summary: Told from the P.O.V. of Santana Lopez. Song fic: Never Be Like You - Flume. WARNING: Major Character Death. (One-Shot Review for a Different Ending Fic that will be chapters) Santana Lopez is gay and not accepted like in the show. Finally all the hurt drives her to her death. She just wanted to be loved, but never was. Oki now read this! Or don't...PLEASE READ ;-;
1. Chapter 1

_What I would do to take away this fear of being loved...allegiance to the pain. Now I'm fucked up and miss you._

You know it's dumb to be different. It's dumb to be special. It's dumb to think people can ever change. It's really dumb to think people will ever love you for being different. How could they? It is your fault after all. They just wanted a perfect little girl. Then she turned out to be gay and got shunned from everyone.

_I'll never be like you..._

Said they could fix her, but she'd rather kill herself than be fixed. They made her feel like she was messed up, like she was broken. When the only thing messed up was their beliefs.

_I would give anything to change this fickle-minded heart, that loves fake shiny things. Now I fucked up and I miss you._

They thought isolating her from her friends and forcing her to go to church would cure her. Instead it tore her apart.

_I'll never be like you..._

Day after day after day she'd reach further into the darkness. Glee, was her sanctuary until she was outed. So she quit glee club. Then found out the Cheerios were talking about her and no she didn't stand up for herself. No she quit the cheer team. She was in an endless battle with her friends, family, church, and within herself. There was only so much a girl could take.

_I'm only human, can't you see? I__ made, I made a mistake. Please just__ look me in my face. Tell __me everything's okay. 'Cause__ I got it, __ooh never be like you._

_**I'm only human, can't you see?** I made, I made a mistake **Please just look me in my face.** **Tell me everything's okay. 'Cause I got it, ooh, never be like you...**_

One day she went to the bathroom in her room and took out a pack of razor blades from her medicine cabinet. She turned on the cold water of the bath tub and plugged the drain. She got in and hissed from the cold of the water. Next she did something that she couldn't take back and honestly she wouldn't. She died that night. Her mother found her, sobbing she cradled her daughter in her arms as she laid limp.

I, Santana Marie Lopez, have just killed myself, but not without saying goodbye.

**Brittany:**

**Hey, Britt-Britt, I'm sorry I left you. I know you are confused, sad, and upset, but you have to understand this was the best thing for both of us. You are and will always be the light in the dark, and the most remarkable person I've ever had the pleasure of loving. Britt you are brilliant and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise because you are the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful unicorn I've ever met. Never stop being you, I love you. **

**-Santana.**

**Quinn:**

**Hola Lucy-Q, I'm sorry that we never made up and that we drifted apart in the first place. Maybe in another life we will be best friends again, forever, but it this one we can't cause I'm dead. In two years you will be accepted into Yale and you'll probably work way too hard so don't forget to have some fun. Don't worry you will see Beth again, after all she is your daughter. And Shelby would never take her away forever. I hope you and Puck hurry up and get together or you and Berry (I ship both equally) because we all know one of you are end game. Love you, make better choi****ces.**

**-Santana**

**Glee Club:**

**Okay this will be long cause I have to get through you all. Rachel you are a star so shine, just don't push too hard. Mercedes get up off your ass and do something because we all know you can do it. Kurt just so you know Karofskey is gay, talk to him he can be really sweet. He doesn't mean what he does he just is scared. Also you are my favorite gay dude (no offense others) so never be ashamed of who you are. Blaine sorry I didn't get know you too much, but from what I can tell you are a good guy so take care of Kurt and don't hurt him. Puck you were my first, which is crazy, but that means I automatically love you, so do something with your life. Go further than I did and don't be a jerk. Artie if someone bullies you roll over their foot. Mr. Shue, you and Ms. P are end game so hurry up with that. Thanks for everything, by the way. Tina fight for more solos because you deserve some. Mike stand up to your dad and stop being mean to your girlfriend. Finnocence this is not your fault and I really do forgive you. Just think before you speak, okay? I think that is everyone, but if not know that you all have star quality and I love you all. Oh and find Matt already. Tell Coach Sue that I love her and she is one of the most influential people in my life. Having her around taught me how to be brave. I mean I'm dead, but I'm still brave...I guess. Any who thanks guys.**

**-Santana **

**A/N: Hola y'all, just so you know if you ask then I can do an alternative ending in which her mother saves her, but then sends her to a conversion camp over the summer and she comes back all different. Which would be a chapter story. So tell me in PM or review if you want that. Thanks loves. Hope you enjoyed it, well, I don't um... you know what I mean!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement: Hey y'all I'll be doing the alternate ending after all. I wanted to, but I wasn't going to because idk I thought the story wasn't that good, but I was listening to some music and I was inspired to continue. Anyway I'll be posting it tonight. It will be called, "If I was never like you," First chapter will be the first chapter of this story minus the author's note with a few changes. Next one of her friends will find her. Okay well gonna go post now lmao. Hope y'all read it.**


End file.
